1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to networked gaming systems, and more particularly to a networked gaming system with proximity detection for use with player services and other casino-related activities.
2. Description of Related Art
It has long been recognized in business generally, that the ability to deliver the right employee to the right customer at the right time is a necessary component of delivering good customer service. The ability to prove that an employee is where he/she says they are and the locating that employee in association with a previously triggered event are critical to deliver good customer server.
In the medical services field, ambulance dispatch systems are used in many cities which allow for the ambulances to be properly positioned throughout the city in the proper locations based upon historical events. The dispatch service can properly deliver the correct ambulance (one not in use, one with an emergency medical technician (EMT), or one with a Paramedic) depending on the event that was called in. This proper allocation of the right ambulance staff to the right patient in the quickest way is what saves many lives and leads to many happy patients.
Similarly in casino operations, there is a need for the ability to deliver the right employee to the right customer at the right time. There is also a need for casino operators to be able to identify and monitor locations of employees and to be able to dispatch employees efficiently and effectively within the facility.